Ivo Shandor
Ivo Shandor is the leader of the Cult of Gozer. He was, according to Ghostbusters, the designer of 55 Central Park West, using unusual materials such as cold-riveted beams with cores of pure selenium, magnesium-tungsten alloys, and gold plated bolts. Designing his building in a fashion similar to the telescopes NASA uses to identify dead pulsars in deep space. After his death he becomes a traveling ghostly being that, after the failure his god's attempt to take over the material realm, he decides to take action himself. He takes possession of Mayor Jock Mulligan in a plot to become a god himself.Ghostbusters: The Video Game The Ghostbusters end up in a great battle with him. He then was defeated, and presumably destroyed. Biography Lifetime Shandor is stated as the architect for the building at 55 Central Park West, an apartment building that is described as "Spook Central." Ghostbusters The first mention of the unusual nature of the building comes in a scene featuring Ray Stantz and Winston Zeddemore. Traveling in Ecto-1 Stantz examined the building's blueprints and described the roof as having been "fabricated with a magnesium-tungsten alloy". Stantz goes on to note that the building has "cold-riveted girders with cores of pure selenium". Egon Spengler further describes the building's "roof cap" as "exactly like the kind of telemetry tracker NASA uses to identify dead pulsars in deep space". When Peter Venkman, remarks "they don't build 'em like they used to", Stantz hints that the architect of the building may have been insane when he says that "the architect was either a certified genius or authentic wacko". Stantz, describes the skyscraper as an antenna for "pulling in and concentrating spiritual turbulence". Ray was the Ghostbuster who noted the building's architect was an "I. Shandor", as he looked over the blueprints while in jail for environmental violations related to the Ghostbusters business. Immediately, Spengler recognized the name as one he had seen in "Tobin's Spirit Guide". Spengler and Stantz went on to explain Shandor's background. Shandor, described as an architect and doctor by trade, decided that after World War I society was too sick to survive. He, and his over 1000 purported followers composing the Cult of Gozer, worshiped the ancient Sumerian god Gozer, and performed rituals on the roof of 55 Central Park West, intended to bring about the end of the world. As a medical doctor, Shandor is said, in the film, to have performed a lot of "unnecessary surgery". Ivo Shandor is said to have started his secret society, which performed rituals on the building's roof, as early as 1920. It is revealed in the Ghostbusters: The Video Game that Ivo Shandor and his Cult had many other buildings changed or constructed by them. There were four places which served as Mandala: a magic that was supposed to focus spirit energy and empower Gozer, when he will enter our world. These places were Library, Museum, Sedgewick Hotel, and the Shandor's Island: a place where he and his cult conducted many paranormal experiments, including the capture of a Sloar and the creation of mood slime. It also was revealed that Ivo Shandor used Black Slime he extracted from the Sloar in order to boost the power of himself, as well as his minions, making the Cult's existence possible even after their deaths. Being Ghost Apparently, Ivo Shandor become a powerful being after his death, able to travel to other dimensions. Hidden deep in the Central Park, the secret Cult Cemetery become a new home to him and his minions. There, the undead Ivo Shandor awaited the coming of Gozer. In 1984, Gozer's time has finally come, and the god attempted to pass through the 55 Central Park West to our world. However, Gozer's efforts were ultimately stopped by the Ghostbusters, who destroyed the portal while the god's full form wasn't complete, banishing him back. Ivo Shandor and the Cult had no choive but to find new means to bring forth Gozer. In 1991, Gozer returns to New York in his Destructor Form (Stay Puft Marshmallow Man) thanks to Ivo and his Cult, who channeled the powers of Mandala to summon him the second time. This time, Gozer's Destructor Form is completely manifested in our realm, but is much weaker than before, as it probably still required more power to achieve its full potential. Gozer attempted to kidnap Ilyssa Selwyn as a sacrifice to himself, but the Sumerian God is defeated again, this time being destroyed by Rookie. Frustrated by Gozer's failure at the hands of the Ghostbusters twice, The spirit of Shandor decided to become a Destructor himself. At first he tried to merge the spirit world with the real world in order to increase his power but the Ghostbusters foiled his plans. Resorting to one last measure, Shandor possessed Mayor Jock Mulligan and kidnapped his descendant dr. Ilyssa Selwyn while also releasing the spirits from the containment grid. He intended to use the blood of Dr. Selwyn, the freed spirits and the energy channeled from Mandala to make himself a god, but the Ghostbusters, already discovering his plan, exorcised him from the mayor's body and attempted to banish him back to the spirit world. During the fight with him, they ended up getting sucked in too. Godhood An angry Shandor confronted the Ghostbusters at a massive temple in the spirit world and transformed himself into a towering demonic deity in order to fulfill his sinister plans to reshape the world to match his vision of perfection. With the power originally intended to power up Gozer, he become a God himself, and chose a Destructor Form to match his ambitions. Unfortunately for him, the Ghostbusters crossed the streams on their proton packs that succeeded in destroying Shandor once and for all. Tactics Realistic version: Use the Shock Blast or the Meson Collider to destroy the cystals generating the protective shield around Shandor, When destroyed wrangle him through the open. If see him in his destructor form use the Meson Collider to destroy the four pillers, before he recharges. Trivia *His name can be found in Tobin's Spirit Guide. *Slimer's entry into the world of the living is said in the Roleplaying game to be a side-effect of Ivo's rooftop rituals. *In the original premise for the Ghostbusters movie, Gozer was originally conceived as taking the form of Ivo Shandor. Ivo was to be played by Paul Ruebens and described as being a kindly looking man in a nondescript suit and tie. *In the film he is said to have designed the high rise apartment building at 55 Central Park West as a giant altar to the Sumerian god Gozer. The entire premise is fictional, as the building in question was designed by architects Schwartz & Gross for contractor Edgar Levy. Gallery Image:Ghostbusters_35.png|Ivo Shandor in Jock Mulligan's body, holding the skull of Gozer Image:IvoShandor01.png|Shandor in Destructor Form in the Realistic Version Image:IvoShandor02.png|As seen in the Stylized Version of the Game Appearances *''Ghostbusters'' *''Ghostbusters: The Video Game'' Notes and references Category:Ghosts Category:Ghostbusters: TVG Characters Category:Ghostbusters Movie Characters Category:Cult of Gozer